1. The Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a lever device that can create a predetermined tool path, specifically to a lever device such as a tool with an arced tool path.
2. The Relevant Technology
A basic pliers structure includes two handles hinged along their body with handles on one end and tool faces on the other. This basic structure opens the tool faces in a path that rotates around the central hinge. A variety of tools work from this basic motion including pliers, wrenches, spreaders, and scissors. Tools have also been developed to change the rotational path to another shape or have added components to provide a different function.
Ring expander pliers, horizontal pliers, and jaw exercisers are an example of tools developed with tool paths different from the rotation of their pivoting handles. Many of these tools use slides and/or arms to change the tool path. However, these devices do not open in an arc with a center in front of the tools.
One type of pivoted hand tool modified to create a different function is the castrating band applying tool of U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,640 ('640 patent). The tool of the '640 patent has laterally projecting pins on which an elastic band is spread and placed on an animal. The tool of the '640 patent has jaws which curve inwardly at the front end of its handles with pins extending laterally from them, and has arms pivoted from the side of the handles at the rear portion of the jaws, with an arcurate link pivoted from the handles to the arms. Moving the handles opens and closes the jaws, arms, and pins. When closed, the pins are closely grouped and a band can be placed over them. Moving the handles swings the jaws apart and swings the arms rearwardly into an inclined converging relationship to expand the band for placement over a tail or scrotum. The tool of the '640 patent does not have tools or arms extending forward from the handles; placing the tool arms forward of the handles would not allow the pins to closely group and would thus render the device dysfunctional. The '640 patent tool also does not create a declining relation of the tool with its path having a radial point in front of the tool. The '640 patent also does not show any tools without pins, without jaws on the handles, or with tool faces to be used for non-band-applying uses.
Compound lever devices and locking pliers are other tools with different functions from the basic pliers that utilize alternative structures different from the basic pliers arms. The structure of these tools vary the function but do not alter the tool path.